THATS MY GIRL
by harrysgurrl4eva
Summary: harry is back with ginny. ther at bills wedding when ginny is kidnapped. what will harry do when he gets to ginnys aid? post HBP
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i dont own Harry Potter nor have i ever done but i would love to own Daniel Radcliffe!!

SUMMERY: Harry is at bill and fluers wedding and something bad happens. what will harry do when his girlfriend gets kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at Bill and Fleur's wedding that it happened. As the couple danced to the first song, there was a massive explosion. About 30 hooded death eaters walked calmly out of the billowing smoke. Several of the guests started to scream but not Ginny she was best known for her temper and this little scene just got her pissed off. So she turned her voice level up and shouted at the death eaters "do you mind? Were trying to have a party in case you hadn't noticed." A few people looked shocked at how Ginny was talking to the death eaters as if they were dirt under her shoes. But Harry knew ginny better and knew it was coming so when she said it he just looked at her as if to say 'that's my girl.' Harry was smiling at his girlfriend when he heard the unmistakable voice of snape say "hold your tonge weasley." harry glared at the man and anserd saying "why the fuck should she?" snape seemed as if he was speechless but still glared at harry. harry had drawn his wand on the man but snape was to quick for him and grabbed ginny by the neck. he sneered at harry and the weasly family and said in an icy voice "potter we have a message for you from lord voldemort: apperate to slytherin manor and meet for the final time and we will spare the life of your precious girlfriend, bring any of your friends and he will kill her and you." and with that he apperated away with ginny along with the other death eaters following him. leaving a very shocked weasly family in theire wake.

And an abosolutely livid harry potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM A BITCH BUT I LOVE CLIFFIES I WANT SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE MWAHHAHAHAH


	2. Chapter 2

Back at slytherin manor lord voldemort was talking to Ginny as if they were old friends. "I wonder what I shall do tomorrow, you know with it being the day I announce that Harry Potter is finally dead."

"I think your delusional snake face, I know for a fact that my wonderful boyfriend will kill you. For good this time." Ginny told the dark lord with a smirk.

Voldemort changed tactics. Harry Potter is not even here he obviously doesn't care about you as much as you think he does."

"ah see that's where your wrong see I happen to know my boyfriend very well and if he doesn't blow up that door or something to that extreme then ill crucio myself."

Right on cue Harry burst through the door with an explosion blowing the door to pieces.

"told ya." Ginny said cheerfully.

Voldemort didn't hear this however as harry had chosen that moment to throw a stunning spell at the evil snake like voldemort. The dark lord dodged the spell easily even though he was shocked harry had gotten through his death eaters so quickly he must have stunned them all with a group stunning spell. Or if the look on Potters face at the moment then he probably blew them all up he looked like he could………..kill.

Suddenly voldemort thought how this might have been the wrong approach. He should have ended this quickly. Not given time for Potter to ready himself for the fight.

Harry had soundlessly and wandlessly untied ginny and checked her over for signs of mistreatment. Weirdly there were none. While harry and the dark lord just stared at one another waiting for the other to throw a curse at them ginny summoned her wand and pointed her wand at voldemort's back. She called him. Distracted he stupidly turned towards her and she used her chance to throw the most powerful bat bogey hex of her life at him.

Harry used the distraction to throw a crucio curse at voldemort. "see how you like it you snake faced bastard!" harry shouted

"funny that's what I just said to him." Ginny said over the sound of the dark lord shrieking in pain

"Geez , you scream as loud as wormtail." Harry told the heap on the floor.

Harry lifted the curse and used the three seconds voldemort used to say the two most fatal words to wizard kind _"avada kedavera"_

_Ok I really do love cliffies remember to read and review. Ill update again as soon as I get another 3 reviews. Also constructive criticism welcome but no flames!!!!! Thanks crystal._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter but I do own Daniel Radcliffe…. Well I do in my dreams lol!!

On with the story!!!

Harry, naturally didn't come out of the battle unscathed he had cuts and bruises all over him where the force of the _Avada Kedavera _actually blew voldemort to pieces. And some of the wall voldemort had been about to use to get up had been blown apart needless to say the debris had flown in all sorts of directions and harry had been hit by many a chunk of stone. Harry looked over to Ginny to check she was ok. What he saw made his heart stop dead in his chest. Ginny was laying on the floor unconscious, at least it looked like it. Ginny was laying face down with one arm over her head and the other arm laying at an odd angle by her side. Harry walked to Ginny's side and nealt down next to her beaten body, on closer inspection it seemed that her beautiful body had taken one hell of a beating from all the debris. Harry knew a little in healing and set to work straight away, healing Ginny's broken arm first and then waking her up using the _Enervate _spell.

"Harry! Your hurt!!" was the first thing Ginny said.

"Ginny you was worse than me but I've healed your arm it was broken, im so sorry I didn't think he would actually be stupid enough to use you to get to me you must have been terrified!" Harry said felling guilty.

The guilt must have shown on his face because Ginny said "Harry how could you blame yourself this was not your fault! You came after me didn't you? And ill tell you that I was not scared for one minute I knew full well voldemort wouldn't kill me until you got here and I had complete faith in you and your love for me. If nothing else love is the one thing voldemort would never have understood. You know what love is and we have the strongest love ever so you will never have to worry about you not being able to conquer an insane dark lord! The only thing I fear is you suddenly not loving me in the future."

Ginny let out a gasp as she realised shed let out her deepest fear.

"Ginny, you don't have to fear that! I would never lose my love for you! I don't even know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side for the rest of my life! Plus apparently us potter men find our life partners early in life so I know I've found mine."

Ginny let out a little burst of sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob and threw her arm around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air the pair just held on to one another.

They were like that when the few death eaters that were left burst into the room.

"well isn't this a touching little scene." Snape said with his usual sneer.

One of the death eaters asked Snape where the dark lord was but it was Harry that gave the obvious answer "He's dead, and if you don't want to end up the same way then I suggest you get out of here pretty sharpish and stay out of my way for the rest of your lives. And don't try and do a Voldemort and try to take over the world it wont happen. Because I will hunt you down like I did to him and do exactly the same thing. Now leave if you like your heads were they are."

With that every single death eater had aperated away even Snape, after hearing the chill in Harry's voice had disappeared. Harry aperated him and Ginny to the Burrow and promptly collapsed from magical exhaustion.

Ill update again when I get another review telling me to hint hint, wink wink 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or his friends or his enemies for that matter. It all belongs to Jo Rowling except the plot that's all mine, mine, mine!!! **

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was Ginny. She was leaning over him and checking his temp to make sure he wasn't running a fever.

"Hey, gorgeous." Harry said

"Hey, yourself handsome! Nice of you to drop in" Ginny said with a grin on her face.

"What day is it?" Harry asked with a yawn rubbing his face tiredly he say up and looked at Ginny to make sure she was listening. Ginny smiled and put her arms out to Harry. Harry put his arms around her and lifted her onto the bed. Ginny knew that she could have just climbed up into the bed herself but that was just beside the point.

Hours later when everyone sat down at the table Harry said "you know I actually forgot to ask how long I was out this time?" Everyone at the table burst into laughter well everyone except Hermione who looked as if she might cry "Harry that's not something to laugh about, you have spent too much of your childhood knocked out or in pain even before Hogwarts you had them horrible muggles hurting you and they even sometimes hurt you so much that you were unconscious!" she finished to absolute silence the table was silent until Harry broke it with a grin "At least when they knocked me out I didn't have to smell Dudley's armpits I mean I could smell them from the cupboard under the stairs. Let alone the room next to him. Come on Hermione I'm alive, lighten up" everyone else had been laughing hysterically at Harry's remark about Dudley's armpit. "Anyhoo, how long was I out this time?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Two weeks." Ron answered him

"What I only feel like I've slept for one.!" Harry exclaimed jokingly

The rest of the evening passed with much laughter until Fred blew up the dessert in Fleur's face and she screamed. Mrs Weasley started shouting at George thinking it was him and Harry and Ginny fell to the floor in hysterics

Remus Lupin who was also there along with professor McGonagall was also laughing while McGonagall just had a slight smile on her face.

"Mr Potter may I have a word?" she inquired

"Yes, of course." Harry said standing up

Once outside McGonagall looked at Harry severely. "Mr Potter I would like you to take over the position of defence of the dark arts. Would you be interested?"

She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok ill do it but I want to keep it a secret from everyone until the welcoming feast." Harry said McGonagall just nodded her head and lead the way back to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sorry this chapter is short i'll try to keep them a little longer in future.

please r&r!! ill update as soon as i get another review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and if I did then I would not be posting it on fan fiction I would be earning squillions of gallons by publishing it as an actual book.

Also It would probably be better written and all that jazz.

Anyway on with the story!

Harry surveyed the great hall with interest, wanting to know who was who and sitting where. Ginny was sitting next to Colin creevey and romailda vane. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the far end of the table and opposite them was Paravati Patil and Lavender Brown.

Harry also noticed how most of the heads in the great hall were turned his way curiously, as he had come in disguise so he could surprise Ginny.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to make a few announcements." Professor McGonagall said to the hall at large. I would like to introduce this years defence against the dark arts teacher. Harry if you could drop the disguise now?"

Harry dropped the disguise and looked over at Ginny to see her reaction. She looked shocked. When she saw him looking she sent him an im-gonna-kill-you-for-not-telling-me-about-this look.

"Yikes!" Harry thought

Harry looked at Ginny as if to say ill explain later and she seemed satisfied.

Ron and Herm were looking at Harry like he had three heads. They also didn't know about Harry teaching. He had told them he needed a break from school and he wouldn't be going back for seventh year. But he had told them to go, he would feel bad if they lost their chances at getting the jobs they wanted in the future because of him.

Harry looked back over at Ginny and laughed to himself when he noticed her middle finger resting on her cheek and facing him. 'she's giving me the finger' he thaught to himself. Leaning over he told Flitwick who started to laugh pretty soon the whole head table were laughing, well everyone except McGonagall who just had a slight smile on her face. She would never do something as undignified as to laugh during dinner.

"right that's it tomorrow she's in my first class ill get her back then." Harry thaught with a smirk.

Ok then what is harry going to do to Ginny to get her back? Read and review and I ,may update lol mwahahahahah


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and if I did I wouldn't have killed fred in the last book but alas, I do not regrettably.

This is my version of the seventh book. Also Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts to do their last year as voldie was defeated at the end of the summer so they had time to go back. Harry is too good to go back and do his NEWTS so I just made him a teacher. Im posting a few chapters today as I will be buisy until Tuesday and I don't want you all moaning at me to hurry up and update lol

The next morning the sixth year slytherin and Griffindoors lined up against the DADA classroom until harry magnified his voice and said "Enter" this everyone did without complaint and only a few slytherins were grumbling but as harry had defeated the dark lord recently they didn't do it to his face. He sorted them into boy/girl seating arrangements and was pleased to see Ginny scowling. For he had sat her next to colin creevey and the boy never shut up about his plans for his magical photography plans.

As Harry passed her desk Ginny gave him a look as if to say "Your gonna get it later."

"Now boys and girls I would like to welcome you all to the first decent dfence class you would have had since professor Lupin!"

Many people cheered at the mention of the werewolf 's name. harry made a mental note to tell Lupin how much the sixth years liked him.

Then out of nowere Ginny piped up "what with you as our teacher? I doubt this lesson will be used for anything more than a doss lesson and you know it coz your too soft!"

Harry raised his eyebrows "miss weasley please refrain from letting your smart mouth run off without using your brain otherwise I may have to punish you."

"I don't have to use my brain if my mouth is smart." Ginny retaliated

" you will not be doing any practical this lesson you can sit here and doss as you put it then tonight you will write a foot of parchment on what we have been learning about k?

Harry got on with teaching a left Ginny to sit fuming while everyone else practiced the shield charm. Halfway through the lesson however Harry was attacked by a flock of powerful bat bogeys cast by Ginny. When he had successfully faught them all off Harry turned around to see a smirking Ginny. When he raised a questioning eyebrow at Ginny she awnsered with a srug to the delight of the rest of the class "I was bored you were so busy teaching everyone else how to perform a shield charm that you forgot to do one for yourself." Ginny said

"a fine display of magic Ginny but I believe I told you no practical? Detention with me tonight and put your wand away."

When Ginny went to complain Harry said warningly "behave or it will be with filch."

Ginny immediately shut up and sat down in a huff. Ok so harry didn't need her to make his first day harder than what it was already. She started to dose off when there was a bell for next class. Ginny got up to leave when harry said "miss weasley could you stay behind to discuss the arrangements for your detention."

Ginny hung back to see what harry really wanted. He would have told her the arrangements for her detention as she was leaving.

Harry walked up to her and put his hands around her waist and kissed her "sorry about today but I needed to set an example or they will walk all over me. Ill help you with your essay tonight in detention. Come and find me after dinner ill be here or in our room." With that he gave her a kiss and sent her to her next class. She skipped off happily looking forward to her "detention".


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very sorry for not updating this story but I have been busy studying and working i haven't even been on fanficton at all and when i did it was to discover that someone has been into my account and changed thats my girl chapter 6 so has now put me off the plot and to top it off i have now lost the draft version and cannot remember what i had as the main plot so i will not be continuing with this story im sorry about this but i will be posting a new story and hopefully people keep their slimy hands off of it.

This is crystal signing off and declaring That's my girl as abandoned sorry guys.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I have never owned Harry Potter and sadly I never will!! (starts crying)

Anyway you will all be pleased to hear that I moved out of my old home and guess what I found?? Yay!! I found my draft of That's My Girl!!!!

On with the show!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry was sitting at his desk in his classroom, grading papers when he heard Ginny's soft knock on his door.

"Enter."

Ginny poked her head into the room and looked around to make sure nobody else had been put into detention on the first day back. Sure enough the room was empty apart from Harry, the desks and the chairs. Ginny walked into the room further and as she turned around to close the door and put up locking and silencing charms Ginny grinned to herself. Ginny was wearing the shortest skirt she owned combined with a cleavedge revealling top. Thank god ron and hermione were still in classes or there would have been hell to pay for dressing the way she had. Harry's reaction was priceless and as Ginny walked into the room properly she saw Harry's jaw drop to the ground in shock.

"fuck, Ginny! You look sexy as hell!"

"Well im glad you approve Proffessor" Ginny giggled.

As Ginny walked slowly up towards Harry's desk Harry looked his fill. If he kept this up then he would be salivating soon. But damn Ginny looked good !

Ginny arrived at Harry's desk and he was bearly out or his chair when he grabbed her and leaned her against his desk, kissing her with all the passion he had. Ginny definitely had been looking for this kind of reaction from Harry.

While their relationship had, natrually progressed to intimacy, Harry often needed a push in the right direction to get him going. Moaning into his mouth Ginny arched her back as she felt Harry's hand press against her breast. His other hand had been at her lower back but now moved to her thigh. Sweeping his hand over her thigh to cup Ginny's backside. 'Dear god shes waring a thong' Harry thaught to himself. He moved his hand a tiny bit to rub over the front of Ginny's thong to find there was nothing there.

"surprise!" Ginny practically moaned into his ear as he moved his mouth from hers to kiss her neck and tease her pulse point in her throat.

"Ginny, what are you trying to do to me!" harry groaned.

"well im horny and this seemed a good way to get you to come round to my way of thinking." Ginny replied.

"Well let me tell you now it worked." Harry gasped.

With that Harry swiped his arm over the table and knocked parchement, quills and ink pots flying. Then he proceeded to push Ginny onto the table fully and laid her on her back. As Ginny looked into Harry's eyes he pushed one finger into her opening. Beding over her he used his free hand to rip off first her top and then his trowsers that were at his ankles. All the while continuing to tease her opening. Ginny was breathing heavily by now and couldn't take any more.

"Harry please!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Harry then inserted two fingers deep into Ginny's tight wet opening and moved them in and out getting faster and faster as he did so.

"Harry please! I need you inside me!" Ginny screamed.

With that Harry pushed his excited member into Ginny's willing and waiting body. Harry pumped into Ginny hard and fast as she screamed her pleasure to the rooftops. Thank goodness Ginny had placed silencing and locking charms on the door and around the room. Harry could feel himself building up his release. He held tight to Ginny's backside as he tried to control the urge to come when Ginny literally pushed her head and back up from the table and screamed "Harry, im coming!" Harry pushed into Ginny even deeper and held her backside up a few inches to get a better angle. When Ginny came, her walls tightening around Harrys member, and screaming louder than she ever had before, Harry felt his pleasure erupt like a volcano inside him. Shaking all over and grunting in satisfaction Harry emptied his seed into Ginny's womanhood.

Well im gonna leave it at that today and remember read and review!!!

Love crystal xxxWell im gonna leave it at that today and remember read and review!!!

Love crystal xxx


End file.
